Ticia Cenva
Ticia Cenva [ 173 BG - 88 BG] was the daughter of Grand Patriarch Iblis Ginjo and Supreme Sorceress Zufa Cenva. She was meant to become the most powerful Sorceress of Rossak who would one day take over the school there. Conception and early life Zufa had noticed that Iblis Ginjo possessed the raw ability needed to be a Rossak Sorceress, an ability extremely rare in males, which however contributed to his unparallelled charisma and manipulation abilities. Using this knowledge, Zufa calculated that a pairing of her and him would be most likely to produce the offspring she sought. Ticia was conceived during an intimate encounter between Iblis and Zufa while the former was still smarting from the rejection of High Priestess of the Butlerian Jihad Serena Butler. The baby was born with the help of breeding mistress Ticia Oss, after which she was named. Despite Zufa's advanced age, Ticia was the first healthy baby she brought to life. It was shortly after her birth that Norma Cenva's transformation occurred, causing her mother to resent her harsh behavior towards her. The Supreme Sorceress joined her elder daughter on Kolhar leaving Ticia to be grow under other Sorceresses. Ticia grew to hate her half-sister Norma, wished the latter to die, and abrasively ignored her presence and existence at best, unless absolutely necessary to engage Norma in conversation. Later Life Ticia grew up on Rossak and became cold and remote as the leader of Sorceresses of Rossak after her mother. She was stern and dedicated to the Butlerian Jihad. Ticia had gone out on one of the last raids against cymeks; she and her fellow Sorceresses had been prepared to take the enemies with them as they died. All of her companions had sacrificed themselves, and Ticia herself would have been the next in line. But then the cymeks had retreated, leaving Ticia the sole survivor. Somehow she had always resented not getting her chance and her personality was formed of regrets, blame, and determination. During the Omnius Scourge crisis, she talked in the Hall of Parliament and demanded that the best DNA samples should be preserved, and the archives of the Sorceresses had such capacities. During the same assembly, Vorian Atreides and Norma Cenva mentioned that VenKee Enterprises would assist the League of Nobles with providing spice, as a countermeasure to the Omnius Scourge. During that moment, Ticia proposed to Grand Patriarch Xander Boro-Ginjo to annex Arrakis to increase spice income, to which he agreed. This caused the "spice rush", prospectors visiting the planet to find and bring spice to the League Worlds. Soon after, Ticia accompanied Abulurd Butler on Ix and they had some argument about the way she tried to save the bloodlines of the populace, not the humans themselves. After the Scourge, Ticia Cenva guided population restoration programs of the League Worlds using the lineage knowledge maintained by the Sorceress. After the Great Purge Cenva had at least one child, Jimmak Tero. Like her siblings, her song was a Misborn and was exiled to the jungle with the others. When the Scourge reemerged as the Rossak Epidemic, Cenva was unable to take care of the population and sought help from the HuMed. The planet was visited by Raquella Berto-Anirul and Nortie Vandego to whom Cenva was skeptical, if not hostile, for their inability to cure the disease and claiming that the victims had augmented since the two doctors came to their help. Cenva even tried to assassinate Raquella with the Rossak drug, however she survived. It was revealed that Cenva's character was harmed by the virus and this was the explanation for her hostility to them. Eventually Cenva surrendered to the virus, committed suicide, and her position was taken by Raquella. Appearances *''Dune: The Machine Crusade'' *''Dune: The Battle of Corrin'' Cenva, Ticia Cenva, Ticia Category:Legends of Dune